Unreturned Feelings
by marubang043
Summary: Mark wants to ask Kia out. How will she respond? FIND OUT!


**Author's Note:** This is a story based off of Eric Walter's book series Three on Three. In this one-shot, Nick, Kia, Mark and Ashton are all 16 years old. I'm assuming they're the same age. On to the story!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unreturned Feelings<strong>

Mark finally had the courage to ask Kia out on a date. It was after a basketball pickup game at Nick's house between Mark, Kia, Nick and Ashton.

He went up to her and shyly asked her, "Hey, um, Kia, can I talk to you for a sec...alone"?

"Sure, Mark", Kia replied. "What's up"?

All of a sudden, Mark became tongue tied. "Um, ah, um", he stuttered

Nick saw them whispering and said, "Hey lovebirds, you're making me nauseous. Hurry up, already! I'm tired and I really wanna get home and eat something"!

"Yeah, yeah", Kia responded. "Quit your belly aching, Nick! I'm in the middle of an important conversation"!

"Yeah"! Ashton chipped in. "I'm with Nick! Let's go eat something"!

"Ugh, fine"! Kia exclaimed, exasperated. "Let's go, you impatient hooligans"! At this, Marks face was saddened. He did not get the chance to ask out the girl of his dreams. Kia saw this and whispered, "I'll meet you later at your place so we can talk".

"Ok", Mark whispered back. "How about you meet me around 3 pm"?

"Sure", Kia responded. "That works".

"Hey, you two! Nick exclaimed. "Hurry up, already! I'm starved"!

"Agreed", Ashton said.

Kia rolled her eyes as the four of them walked inside Nick's house to satisfy their growling stomachs.

As they entered the house, the four of them couldn't help but plop down on the couch due to their exhaustion.

"Man, that was some pickup game"! Exclaimed Ashton

"Yeah, it was"! Nick agreed.

"Yup", Kia added. "It definitely was". After she said this, she couldn't help looking over at Mark, seeing his distracted face. _I hope he's doing ok. _"Hey, Mark", she said. "You feeling ok"?

"Hmmmm, uh, yeah...fine", Mark replied.

"Dude, you've been out of it since the pickup game", Nick remarked. "You ok"?

"Yeah man", Ashton added. "You look really nervous. Are you gonna ask a girl out"?

At this, Marks face blanched, "N-nooo", he said. _Crap! They're on to me!_

"Yes, you are"! Nick exclaimed. "Who is she"?

Mark vigorously shook his head.

"Guys, leave him alone", Kia said. "He's not saying anything. Just let him be".

"Yeah Nick", Ashton replied. "We'll find out when he gets all smoochy- smoochy"!

Kia rolled her eyes. _Boys can be so immature. I wonder who Mark likes. He probably asked to talk to me in private to ask for some tips on how to ask a girl out. Or...He could be asking me out. You're definitely overthinking this, Kia._

At this point, Nick's mother came in and asked, "Hey kids, how was the pickup game"?

"Exhausting"! Nick, Kia and Ashton replied.

"What about you, Mark"? Nick's mom asked. "How was the game"?

"Um. Very exhausting", Mark replied.

"That's good, Nick's mom said. You kids want something to eat"?

"Yes"! All four exclaimed.

Nick's mom chuckled. "Alright. Food will be ready in ten minutes".

As she prepared the food, she couldn't help but glance at Mark, who was subtlety looking at Kia. _Someone has a crush on Kia. Though I doubt the other three, except maybe Kia, would notice his crush on her. Oh sure, Nick and Ashton would pick up on the fact that he has a crush, but not that Kia is his crush. Funny, I always thought Nick and Kia would eventually date based on their history. But, it's always hit or miss. _She then finished the food and hollered, "Kids, food is ready"!

At this, four hungry mouths dashed into the kitchen and commenced eating. Nick's mom just shook her head and left the four to their devices.

_Later at Marks house_

Kia left Nick's house an hour after they ate lunch. _Boys can be such pigs. Except Mark; he definitely was taught some good table manners. _Right now, she was nervously standing outside Mark's house waiting for him to answer the door. _What if he isn't home? What if he had to go somewhere? _Just then, the door opened, revealing a very nervous Mark.

"Hi", he said meekly. "Glad you could make it".

"Yeah...", Kia trailed off awkwardly. "What did you want to talk about"?

"I was wondering...", Mark began. "Would you go out on a date with me"? He finished quietly. It was so quiet, Kia thought she misheard.

"Say that again"? Kia asked.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me"? Mark asked with more confidence in his voice.

"Oh...", Kia replied. "Um, I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Mark. You see, I like someone else, even though he's really immature about the topic of dating. I'd like to remain friends though.

"Sure", Mark replied. "I can do that. Friends it is. So, who do you like"? Asked Mark curiously.

"Um, I'd rather not say", Kia replied. "It's like rubbing salt in the wound".

"Kia, it's fine", Mark replied. "I'll eventually move on. Just hold off on the PDA for now".

"Ok", Kia replied. "That sounds reasonable. As for who l like, promise me you won't laugh.

"I won't", Mark responded. _She's gonna say Nick. She's gonna say Nick._

"Ok", Kia responded nervously. _Here goes._ "Um, I like Nick". _Please don't laugh._

At her confession, Mark smiled. _I knew it! _ "I thought you had a crush on him for some time now", he remarked. "You payed more attention to him in very subtle ways. I doubt he noticed".

"Gee...thanks", Kia replied blushing madly. _Of course Mark noticed._

"I'm going to set the two of you up", Mark said.

"Mark, you don't have to," Kia insisted.

"But I want to", he said with finality.

"Kia saw that he would not be dissuaded and asked, "How"?

"I have an idea", Mark said.

Meanwhile, Nick was coming to terms with his own feelings for his best friend. _I don't even know how this came about. It's like one day I realized Kia was a girl. Someone who is the opposite sex. I've never noticed til now though. I hope she feels the same way. She better not laugh at me though. That's what she would do first. I need to talk to her. I might be too late. She might like someone else. Someone like Mark, who seems more mature about this topic. _After, he called her. _Must be busy_, he thought. After half an hour of attempting to call Kia, at 5 pm, the doorbell rang. _I wonder who it is, _ he thought. Then he opened the door, revealing a very nervous Kia.

"Hey Kia", Nick said. "I've been trying to call you. What's up"?

"Hey Nick", she said. "Um, not much".

"You're nervous", Nick replied. "So it's obviously something. You can tell me you know". We're best friends".

"Yeah...friends", Kia responded with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong"? Nick asked.

"Iwanttobemorethanfriends", Kia said, too quickly for Nick to hear.

"What did you say"? Nick asked.

"I said, I want to be more than friends", Kia said slowly, with more confidence this time.

"Oh. Um. Cool", Nick replied. _Smooth Nick, real smooth. Now Kia thinks you just want to be friends. _

"Oh", Kia responded. _Not the response I expected. He's not making fun of me but I don't know if he wants to actually be more than friends. I better ask him to be sure. _"Nick"? She asked again. "Did you hear what I asked"?

Meanwhile, Nick had become speechless because he was amazed that his best friend reciprocated his feelings. "Um...yeah", Nick replied. "I heard. I'd love to take that step with you. It sounds cool".

At this, Kia rolled her eyes. "This is serious, you know. You're lucky I like you".

"You're drawn to my charm", Nick replied.

Then Kia punched him and said, "Don't let this go to your head", she said.

"So...", Nick said.

"So..." Kia said.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow"? Nick asked her.

"Yup ", Kia replied. "There's a guy I'm gonna hang out with".

"Oh"? Nick replied. "Who? Is it Mark"?

"No", Kia replied.

"Ashton"? Nick continued.

"No", Kia replied, rolling her eyes. "IT'S YOU DOOFUS"!

"Hey"! Nick replied. "If this relationship is going to work, you need to be more mature about this"!

"So do you", Kia replied casually.

"Ok, we both do", Nick responded. "I'll see you tomorrow"?

"Wow, Nick"! Kia exclaimed. "Sick of me already"?

"Yup", Nick replied. "Saving all of it for our date "!

Kia laughed and gave him an awkward kiss and goodbye. As soon as she was a safe distance from Nick's house, another person joined her. When she noticed he had joined her, she socked him in the shoulder. "That was a dirty trick Mark".

"I know", Mark replied. "Honestly, I don't think you would have admitted your feelings otherwise. You almost didn't go. You forced me to come with you".

"True", Kia replied. "But did you have to ring the doorbell and then run like your life depended on it"?

"No", Mark responded. "But it was worth it", he said, smiling to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! (For those of you who follow <em>Confused, <em>I just started the chapter.I'll do my best to get it out as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed that story! It means so much!**


End file.
